


California 37

by BraixenBoy17



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bruises, F/M, Marichat, Songfic, adrien's mom - Freeform, adrienette - Freeform, ladrien, ladychat - Freeform, mrs agreste - Freeform, multiple AUs, to be loved, train, you can finally meet my mom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-06-10 16:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6963496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BraixenBoy17/pseuds/BraixenBoy17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mix of one shot fics based off of one of my favourite Train albums.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You can finally meet my mum

Adrien threw himself onto his bed, suppressing a sob as he closed his eyes and replaying the argument he'd just finished with his father over in his head again.

"ADRIEN...It is not happening, now stop arguing with me," Gabriel Agreste ordered his son, his ice blue eyes piercing through. 

"Just tell me why....Please, father," Adrien pleaded, his own green eyes swimming with tears. 

"BECAUSE IT'S HOW I LOST YOUR MOTHER AND I'M NOT LOSING YOU IN THE SAME WAY", Gabriel snapped.

"WELL, I'M NOT MUM AND I'M NOT A BABY! YOU CAN'T KEEP TREATING ME LIKE THIS," Adrien shot back at him, instantly regretting his choice of words after seeing the colour drain out of his father's face. He'd never snapped back at his father like he had just done, and he didn't know what had come over him or where this new found confidence had come from. The look of shock across Gabriel's face was more than he could take. He got up from the dining table and ran off to his bedroom before his father could regain his composure and reply to him.

 

Plagg looked up from the large piece of Camembert he was halfway through devouring. He looked back down at the cheese in his paws and sighed, dropping his food and floating over to Adrien, 

"Adrien? What happened?" 

"I had a fight with my father." 

"Oh..." Plagg whispered, not really knowing what to say or do next to try and help Adrien. He pulled the chunk of cheese he was eating over to Adrien.

"Wanna finish this off?" he asked sincerely, holding the cheese out towards him. Adrien chuckled as he politely declined the Kwami's offer, Plagg shrugged his shoulders and popped the cheese into his mouth, chewing loudly.

"Feeling better?" Adrien asked, watching Plagg smile widely as he gulped down the last of the Camembert.

"Mmmmhmmm." Plagg nodded contently.

"Good," Adrien smiled, looking down at his Miraculous ring.

"Plagg...CLAWS OUT!" 

Chat Noir bounded across the rooftops of Paris, arriving at his destination – Paris' largest cemetery – with a small thud as he landed crouched on the ground. He transformed back to his regular clothing, stood up straight, pulled out his mobile and opened up the contacts page. He scrolled down to the letter N, staring at the name of his best friend for a moment, before scrolling back up to the only contact saved under the letter L...Paris' very own super heroine...Ladybug. He sat down, and ignoring the cold and wet grass below him, he pressed the call button and put his phone up to his ear. 

"Hello?" Marinette answered.

"Ladybug?" 

"Adrien? Are you okay?" she asked, changing her voice slightly. 

"I'm so...sorry to c-call you like th...this but I-I didn't know who else I could turn to and after last time I think that we're...something..." Adrien trailed off, tears forming in the corners of his eyes. 

"Adrien! Calm down and tell me where you are," Marinette ordered, her normal shyness around Adrien disappearing at the sound of the distress in his voice. 

"I...I'm in the cemetery," Adrien replied, his breathing becoming more and more uneven as he fought harder to stop the tears in his eyes from falling down his cheeks. 

"Wait for me, I'll be there as soon as I can," Marinette promised. 

"Okay." 

Marinette hung up and threw her phone back into her bag as Tikki floated over to her.

"Marinette, I think that you should..." Tikki began. 

"Tikki, I know what you're gonna say but you know I can't reveal this secret, to anybody," Marinette replied, cutting off the Kwami before she could finish her sentence. 

"Come on, we got a job to do." Marinette smiled at her tiny friend.

"Ready when you are," Tikki replied. 

"TIKKI SPOTS ON."

Ladybug landed gently down in the cemetery, dusted herself down and began to scan the area for Adrien. It didn't take her long to find him, even as he was sat down his bright blonde hair was visible above the gravestones. Even in the fastly fading Paris light, his hair acted as a beacon, drawing her to him like a ship to shore. The closer she got to him the more worried about him she became. He had his knees pulled up and his chin tucked into his chest. She had never seen him like this – he was always so confident with everything he did. 

"Adrien?" she whispered, taking a seat next to him. He lifted his head up to look at her, and she saw the tears in his eyes and the trails down either cheek.

"Ladybug, I'm so sorry to drag you out like this," he replied, wiping his eyes and stifling another sob.

"Shhh, it's okay," she soothed, running her hands gently through his hair. He responded by raising his head again and resting it on her shoulder, and she immediately wrapped her free arm around him and continued to soothe him until his ragged breathing had evened out. 

"I'm sorry," Adrien repeated again.

"Mon Chaton, it's okay," she reassured him. 

"No, you're a famous superhero and I'm just one person who...Well, I don't even know what we are"

"We are...Whatever you want us to be," Ladybug answered. 

"I...I want us...to...be together" Adrien admitted, before continuing before Ladybug could reply. 

"I know it's silly...I know that I don't know who you are behind the mask, but I just feel like I've known you forever, I feel complete when you're around and I know we've had to meet in secret like what we're doing is illegal, but I just want you to know how I truly feel. I love you and I'll love the person under the mask, no matter who you are," Adrien confessed. Ladybug was stunned into silence for a moment; internally, Marinette was on cloud nine. 

'ADRIEN LOVES ME!' she yelled out in her mind, before snapping out of it. She blinked herself back into the present moment and pressed her lips against his, savouring the moment and wishing it could last for an eternity. She pulled away after a brief moment. 

"So why are we meeting here, of all places?" Ladybug asked softly.

"This is where I always come whenever I'm upset...I'll just sit down and talk to my mum until I feel better," Adrien confessed, gesturing down to the grave they were sat next to. 

"Oh." Ladybug mentally kicked herself – how could she have been so stupid, of course that's why he was here. Because of his mother. 

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"It's okay, it was only a fight with my father. I shouldn't even have been surprised, he never lets me do anything. It's like sometimes I'm just another employee of his, somebody replaceable." 

"I'm sure that's not true..." 

"It is...He blames me for my mother's death and he's hated me ever since." Adrien broke down and began crying once again. 

"I don't think I've ever been loved since my mother died." 

"YES YOU HAVE!" Ladybug snapped at him. 

"What about Nino, Alya, M- Chloe?" Ladybug asked him.

"They're just classmates and Chloe doesn't love me...she just loves the idea of being with a model." 

Ladybug took a deep breath and sighed, knowing that this was the moment that she always feared would come. It didn't scare her like she thought it would; it was more of a steely determination. She HAD to do this. 

"Adrien...I love you with the mask..." Ladybug began her sentence before transforming back into her normal clothing,

"and without it," Marinette finished the sentence. 

"Marinette?" Adrien asked, dumbfounded. 

"Adrien, you are the most amazing person I know, you have the biggest and kindest heart. And you are loved. And most importantly...your mother's death was NOT your fault and she'd be horrified to hear you say that. Your father is wrong," Marinette told him, her anger at Gabriel becoming too much to handle. 

"But..." 

"No buts...I'm going to be here for you. As Ladybug..." Marinette placed her hand in his,"and as Marinette, okay?" 

"Okay," Adrien replied, a fresh batch of tears swimming in his eyes.


	2. To be loved

To be loved

Five months later

Ayla looked over at her blue-haired friend sat next to her, who had a small smile etched on her face as she stared down at the blonde boy sat in front of her. Alya snapped her fingers in Marinette's ear

"Earth to Marinette." She laughed as Marinette jumped as she was brought out of her daydream. Marinette blushed a bright red, covering her mouth to stifle a giggle.

"Nice dream?" Alya winked at her.

"I wasn't dreaming, I was remembering."

"Oh? Remembering what?"

"Nothing much," Marinette lied, unable to keep the smile away from her face.

The previous night

Adrien and Marinette walked out of the cinema, arms linked, their noses and cheeks flushed pink. She wiped a tear away as she stopped laughing and looked over at Adrien, who was staring back at her with a warm smile.

"What?"

"You look gorgeous, my lady."

"And you're so handsome, kitty."

Adrien's smile flickered as his eyes darted down for a millisecond, Marinette noticed and unlinked their arms, taking his hands in her own. She looked into his brilliant green eyes.

"Mon Chaton, what is it?" Marinette asked

"I dunno, I guess I just don't want this night to end," Adrien sighed. Marinette squeezed his hands.

"It doesn't have to. Stay the night," Marinette whispered in his ear.

"But...What about your parents?"

"It'll be fine, I promise, they know your father isn't the greatest parent in the world. They've told me to tell you... You're always welcome at ours." Marinette smiled at him, and Adrien felt his eyes water slightly as his cheeks once again went red.

"I, umm...I...Thank you, Marinette," Adrien stuttered. Marinette nodded and suggested they go and get something to eat before heading back to her place.

Marinette led Adrien upstairs past her parents' bakery and up to where they were sat watching the evening news.

"Mom, Dad...Is it still okay if Adrien stays over for the night?"

"Of course it is, dear. How are you, Adrien dear?" Sabine asked

"I'm okay thanks, Mrs Dupain-Chang. How are you?" Adrien replied politely.

"We're very good thank you. I suppose you two are both tired after a busy day – we'll leave you two alone to get a good night's sleep," Sabine answered.

"Thanks, Mom," Marinette smiled, taking Adrien's hand and leading him to the stairs up to her bedroom.  
Adrien sat down on the chair by Marinette's desk, accidentally waking Tikki up as he got comfortable.

"Ohh, sorry Tikki, didn't mean to wake you," he apologised, stroking the Kwami's cheek with his finger.

"Hi Adrien, it's okay," Tikki yawned.

"How are you feeling, Tikki?" Marinette asked her tiny friend.

"Still sick," Tikki admitted. Marinette frowned for a moment before running off back downstairs.

"Is Plagg here with you?" Tikki asked Adrien. Before he could answer, Plagg flew out of Adrien's pocket and over to where Tikki had made a little nest for herself next to Marinette's computer, and curled up next to her.  
Marinette returned with 2 small plates, one full of cookies, and the other carrying a small wheel of Camembert. Marinette called out to Tikki as she approached but was shushed by Adrien.

"Aww, they look so peaceful, they're adorable," Marinette whispered as she saw that Tikki had fallen back to sleep with Plagg curled up next to her.

"I'm not adorable!" Plagg huffed, causing Marinette and Adrien to stifle their giggles.

Marinette led Adrien up onto the balcony that ajoined her bedroom. They sat down across from one another.

"Hey, what's on your mind?" Marinette asked, reaching across and placing her hand on Adrien's knee.

"I dunno, it's silly really," Adrien answered. Marinette raised an eyebrow at him and remained silent.

"I guess I'm just still adjusting to having somebody that truly cares about me, somebody that will physically show me they care, seeing your parents who are just so nice and that are caring and just involved in your life and I just wanna say thank you, and   
that...I think I love you," Adrien confessed to her.

"Adrien, I...I'm always going to be here to show you what it's like to be loved," Marinette promised, getting up to sit next to Adrien, lifting his chin up and pressing her lips to his. He pulled away shortly after, wrapped his arm around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder.

"What are you and Nino doing later today?" Marinette enquired, turning to face Alya.

"Umm, not sure, hang on..." Alya prodded Nino in the back to get his attention and he turned around to see what she wanted. Adrien also turned around to see what was going on behind him.

"Marinette wants to know what we're doing later on" Alya told Nino.

"Umm, I don't think we're doing anything," Nino replied.

"Okay, I've actually got something I wanna tell you both," Marinette confessed. Adrien shot her a questioning look, to which she just nodded.

"Is this about how you and Adrien have been sneaking around in a relationship behind our backs for the past couple of months?" Alya questioned

"W...What? H-How did you..." Marinette stuttered, while Adrien went bright red under the glares of both Alya and Nino.

"Neither of you are very subtle," Alya laughed.

"We spotted you both together out at dinner one night about two months back," Nino answered.

"And we were wondering when you were gonna finally tell us," Alya added.

"On that note...You owe me five bucks." Nino winked at his girlfriend.

Six months later

Adrien awoke with a start, his pyjamas soaked and sweat pouring from his forehead, the bedsheet underneath also soaking wet and tears stinging his eyes. He threw back his duvet and  
stormed off to his en suite bathroom, waking Plagg up in the process. He locked himself in and sat down on the edge of his bath.

"Adrien? What's wrong?" Plagg called out. He didn't get a reply, but could hear Adrien trying to stifle a sob. After trying and failing to get Adrien to let him in, Plagg went over to Adrien's phone and managed to call Marinette.

"Hello?" Marinette yawned.

"MARINETTE! ADRIEN'S IN TROUBLE," Plagg yelled down the phone.

"Plagg? What?" Marinette asked, still half asleep and slightly annoyed at being woken up at this ungodly hour.

"Adrien locked himself in the bathroom and he won't let me in and it sounds like he's crying," Plagg explained. Marinette sat upright immediately.

"I'm on my way now," Marinette replied.

"TIKKI...SPOTS ON," Marinette cried out, transforming herself into Ladybug, running up to her balcony, throwing herself off of the roof and swinging off towards Adrien's house.

Adrien sat on the edge of his bath, replaying the nightmare that had woken him.

Marinette towered over Adrien. Her normally warm and caring blue eyes were cold and lifeless.

"Mari...Please don't do this" Adrien pleaded with her, reaching out to hold her hand, but she pulled away and out of his reach.

"You know...For a supermodel, you are so pathetic. You truly are worthless – your father was right not to have anything to do with you, you're a disgrace to his name. He was right about everything about you," Marinette spat, as the tears that sat in the corner of his eyes begin to fall down his cheeks, his heart breaking as the words cut into him. Adrien sunk to his knees, tears falling freely to the ground as Marinette turned around and walked away from him.

Ladybug knocked quietly on Adrien's bathroom window. He jumped at the sudden noise and quickly wiped his tears away before getting up to open the window to let Ladybug in. She stepped down to the floor and transformed back into Marinette. She took a step towards Adrien, which caused him to flinch and pull ever so slightly away from her.

"Adrien?" Marinette asked, hurt at his attempt to get away from her.

"Y-you shouldn't b-be here," Adrien choked.

"Plagg called me, he was really worried about you. He called me up to come over," Marinette explained, trying once again to reach out to him.

"Mari... I don't deserve you. I'm not worth your love. You should go and find somebody else, somebody who isn't unlovable," Adrien cried. Marinette knelt down in front of Adrien, who had returned to sitting on the edge of his bath.  
"Mon Chaton, you are NOT unlovable and you most certainly are worth my love. Now tell me what happened, please?" Marinette reassured him.

Marinette led Adrien back into his bedroom and into bed, lying down next to him, her hand stroking his blonde hair while Adrien continued to try stopping himself from crying.

"Now, now, kitty, it was only a bad dream, it wasn't real. I told you a long time ago, I'm not going anywhere, okay? I'm here for you in the good times and the bad times and I'm gonna remind you what it feels like to be loved," Marinette soothed, gently lulling her boyfriend back to sleep.

"Stay with me," Adrien whispered softly, moving himself closer to Marinette. She smiled and made herself comfortable before pulling the duvet over the pair of them.


	3. Bruises

Bruises

Marinette had her headphones in and her eyes trained to the Paris sidewalk, glancing up at her watch before quickening her pace as she rushed off to a meeting. Suddenly, she found herself falling back – she had walked into someone in her haste to get to where she was going. She quickly took out her headphones and looked up, ready to apologise to the person she'd just ran into.

"Adrien?" Marinette questioned, staring up at the blonde man who stood over her, offering his hand to help her back to her feet.

"Hi Marinette, sorry about that," Adrien apologised, taking Marinette's hand.

"No, it was my fault," Marinette argued, getting back to her feet.

"Well, still, you okay?" he asked her.

"F-fine, and you?"

"Better for seeing you," Adrien replied without thinking, causing Marinette to turn bright red.

"Ohhh damn, I'm gonna be late," Marinette cried out suddenly.

"Sorry, I shouldn't keep you any longer, but here, take this," Adrien apologised, scrawling something on a scrap piece of paper he pulled from his pocket. He handed it to her and walked away. Marinette stuffed the paper into her pocket and started to run again to where her meeting was due to begin.

Marinette made her way back downstairs and slumped down on her sofa, taking the glass of wine offered to her by her best friend.

"Thanks," Marinette smiled, sipping from the glass.

"Kids asleep?" Alya asked. Marinette nodded, taking a moment to enjoy the peace and quiet that only seemed to come when her two children were fast asleep.

"So, how did it go today?" Alya enquired.

"I'm quietly confident, they seemed to really like what I had to say for my plans and they're really high on my designs, so I think it went quite well" Marinette answered.

"So did anything else happen today?" Alya questioned.

"Why would anything else have happened?" Marinette asked, nearly spitting her drink all over her friend."I've seen you nail bigger deals than this before and you've never looked this happy," Alya replied.

"No-nothing happened," Marinette lied, and luckily for her Alya was too tired after a long day to try and force her to tell her. They finished off the bottle of wine between them, not really speaking much due to tiredness. A short while later, Marinette hugged her best friend goodbye and watched her walk to her car.

Marinette dug through her pocket and pulled out the scrap of paper Adrien had given her earlier in the day. It was a hastily scribbled number, with the words 'Coffee sometime? X' written below it. She picked up her phone and typed in his number, hitting the call button.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Adrien?"

"Hiya, Marinette."

"How are you?"

"I'm good thanks and yourself?"

"Good, I'm okay thanks."

"I'm sorry about bumping into you earlier, I was in a rush," Marinette apologised.

"It's fine, it was actually nice to see an old friendly face," Adrien told her.

"It was?"

"Yeah, I've only just moved back to Paris and I've not seen any of our old friends."

"Oh..."

"Yeah, which is why I wanted to ask if you'd wanna meet up for a coffee sometime?"

"Sure thing, when would be good for you?"

"I've got a day off tomorrow."

"Tomorrow works for me," Marinette told him.

"Shall we say midday? Meet in the park?"

"Sounds great to me."

"Great, see you tomorrow, Mari."

"Goodnight, Adrien."

Marinette sat down on a bench and pulled out her phone, quickly checking the time. 11:55 – five minutes before she was due to meet Adrien for coffee. Smiling to herself, she still couldn't believe that she'd agreed to meet him like this, her fifteen year old self would be bouncing off the walls right now if she could see her older self now. Even after ten years of not seeing him, she had always kept him in her heart. She heard her name being called from across the park.

"Hey, Marinette," Adrien called out, waving at her as he walked closer.

"Hiya, Adrien," Marinette smiled, putting her phone back in her pocket.

"Wow, you look amazing," Adrien complimented.

"T-thank you, you look great too," Marinette replied.

Marinette took a seat while Adrien stood in line to order their drinks. Once Adrien had come back with two lattes in hand, he and Marinette began to catch up on what had been going on in each other's lives since they last saw each other.

"I bet you're a really big fashion designer now, right?" Adrien asked. Marinette smiled and pulled out her purse, opening it up to reveal a picture of two little children.

"Not exactly, life got in the way. I got one that's five and one that's three"

"Aww, they're beautiful. You and your partner must be happy."

"Oh no, it's just me. It's been about 2 years since he left me," Marinette explained."But enough about me, it must have been great for you to leave Paris for all that time. I know this place kept you down on your knees," she added, before Adrien could say anything in reply.

"Yeah, it was, but it was lonely, leaving Nino, Alya and you behind, you were the only friends I'd ever had. I suppose, though, we all have to go through life getting these bruises. I think they make for better conversation, don't you?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right" Marinette agreed. The topic quickly changed to all of their ex classmates and what they were up to these days.

"So have you seen Kim lately?"

"Nope, not in years," Marinette answered.

"Have you ever heard from Chloe since you left?" she asked.

"Nope, but I hear she's in Lyon with the man of her dreams."

"Funny, back then she said that about you," Marinette smiled.

"Oh, and you'll never guess who I saw – remember Nino?"

"Remember him? We were best friends," Adrien laughed. Marinette and Adrien spent the rest of the afternoon and the early evening talking about what they'd both been up to in the ten years since they left school. The laughter and jokes they were sharing were only interrupted by Adrien's phone going off. He looked down at the screen and his expression changed; his smile faded a small scowl forming in its place.

"Sorry, Marinette, I gotta leave, but let's do this soon again, yeah? I don't wanna wait another ten years to see you."

"Ten years? Is that what it's been? Funny how time flies by. But, yeah, we'll do this soon again," Marinette promised.

Marinette sighed happily as she closed the door behind her, and her grin widened as she heard joyful cries come from the next room.

"MUMMY!" Emma yelled out in glee.

"MUMMY'S HOME!" Adrian repeated as he and his older sister ran out to greet their mother.

"Hello, my darlings," Marinette greeted warmly, bending down and hugging her son and daughter.

"Were you good for auntie Alya?" she asked them.

"They were perfect little angels," Alya answered, standing in the living room doorway. Marinette let go of them, looked up to her best friend and smiled.

"Thanks for watching them, Alya." Marinette smiled."Kids, what do you say to auntie Alya?"

"Thank you for babysitting us auntie Alya," Emma and Adrian beamed up at Alya

"You're very welcome, my darlings," Alya replied, ruffling Adrian's hair and smiling down at Emma. Adrian followed Emma off upstairs to bed at the orders of Marinette.

"Thanks for that Alya, I owe you one."

"No probs, I love spending time with them, but you're gonna tell me where you went, right?"

"I was actually with...Adrien," Marinette confessed.

"Adrien? As in Adrien Agreste?"

"Yeah, how many more Adriens do we know?"

"So how did this happen?"

"We bumped into each other the other day and we decided to meet up for a catch up."

"Oh wow, I'm proud of you, missy. On a date with Adrien without your head blowing up," Alya joked.

"Oh shhh, it's not like that, we're just two friends having a catch up after years of no contact."

"Hmm, sure it is." Ayla smirked, raising her eyebrows in a suggestive manner.

"ALYA!"

"Haha, I'm playing, girl, chill out."

Adrien sat down on the edge of his bed, replaying the last thing Marinette had said to him earlier in the evening.

'We should really do this again, I really had fun. Call or text me when you can. Take care, Adrien, see you soon'

She wanted to see him again. Marinette, the girl he'd had a major crush on throughout his high school years, the person he had wanted to see most when he had returned to Paris, had said she wanted to see him again. He climbed into bed and pulled his covers over himself. Picking up his phone, he opened his text messages and began to type:

"I had a really good time today, hopefully you did too. Goodnight Mari X"

Marinette picked her phone up, beaming brightly as she read the message from Adrien. She replied quickly:

"I had a wonderful time. Goodnight Adrien X"

Placing her phone on charge next to her bed, she turned off her bedside lamp and drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

Three months later

Adrien and Marinette had arrived at Marinette's front door. Adrien placed his hand on her shoulder; Marinette's cheeks flushed, and Adrien let out a small nervous giggle.

"I had a really amazing time tonight, Adrien."

"Me too."

Marinette took a small step forward and wrapped her arms around his waist. Adrien glanced down and quickly swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat. He stared into Marinette's bright blue eyes, illuminated by the Paris moonlight ,and stammered

"I...I r-really wanna k-kiss you r-right now. C-can I?"

Marinette's already crimson cheeks pinkened even further as she nodded. For the past month, all of her meetings with Adrien had stirred up her old feelings, and now she felt like she was fifteen again. She closed her eyes as Adrien's lips met hers. He pulled away a few seconds later, with the most infectious grin Marinette had ever seen.

"So what are you doing tomorrow?" he asked

"Umm, it's the start of the half term break and I promised the kids I'd take them to the zoo," Marinette answered.

"Aw, that sounds awesome, I'm sure they'll have a great time. So what about the evening?"

"I don't think I'll be doing anything then."

"Would you wanna go out for dinner?"

"I would, but I'd feel bad asking Alya to babysit again"

"Well, I was thinking of the four of us," Adrien admitted.

"You've told me so much about them both and I think if we're gonna start seeing each other more then I would like to meet them," he added.

"S-sure, that would be amazing," Marinette smiled.

The next evening

"Come now, Mon Lapin, don't be shy," Marinette coaxed her young son out from his hiding place behind her. Pulling on her dress slightly, the little boy reluctantly stepped out from behind his mother. Adrien knelt down so he didn't seem so large to the small boy now shyly waving at him.

"Hi there little fella, I'm Adrien. I'm a friend of your mummy's," Adrien introduced himself, smiling warmly

"Hewwo, my name is Adrian," he replied, returning the blonde man's warm smile.

"And I'm Emma," the young girl added, stepping forward to stand next to her brother.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both, and might I just say that is a very pretty dress, Emma," Adrien commented, complimenting her small red dress with the black polka dots.

"Thank you, mummy made it for me," Emma beamed, turning back momentarily to smile at Marinette.

"Wow, your mummy is so talented," Adrien agreed.

On the drive over to the restaurant, Emma excitedly retold the entirety of their day's events to Adrien, who was listening intently without showing that he was getting bored and asking Emma questions which sparked the talkative child into a full length presentation on subjects ranging from what her favourite animal was (a panther, because she loves black cats) to what her favourite movie was (Zootopia, because the bunny is so cool).

"So are you in school now, Emma?"

"I'm in Kindergarten," Emma told him proudly.

"Oh wow, that's so cool," Adrien exclaimed. Marinette looked between him and Emma, her babbling on excitedly about her friends, teachers and what she was doing in kindergarten, and him smiling warmly and just generally being interested in what she was telling him.

"Good evening sir, madame, do you have a table booked tonight?" the waiter greeted as the group of four as they entered the restaurant.

"Good evening, we do. Table for four, under the name Agreste."

"Right this way, please."

Adrien, Marinette, Emma and Adrian followed their waiter over to a large secluded table towards the back of the restaurant. Adrien pulled out the seats for Marinette and Emma and arranged a booster seat to be brought over for Adrian.

"Thank you, sir," Emma giggled as she took her seat.

"Please, call me Adrien," Adrien insisted in a lighthearted tone.

"Thank you, Mr Agreste." Marinette smiled up at her date as she helped to sit Adrian up on his booster seat.

"You're very welcome, my ladies," Adrien replied, taking his seat as they ordered their drinks: a bottle of red wine for Adrien and Marinette and two juices for Emma and Adrian.

After they had finished eating, Adrien and Marinette sat in a comfortable silence, until it was broken by Emma asking a question which made both of them blush a deep pink.

"So are you mummy's new boyfriend?" Adrien composed himself quickly

"Yes, Emma, I guess I am" Adrien answered

"Okay, that's good. You're really nice."

Adrien and Marinette were sat on her sofa, a glass of wine in their hands.

"Marinette, you've raised two amazing and beautiful children and you should be so proud of them."

"Yeah, I am," Marinette whispered softly, not meeting his gaze.

"What is it?"

"It's what you said to Emma in the restaurant..." Marinette began.

"Oh, I'm sorry if you didn't want me to say that. I mean, it's just that we've gotten so close and I just thought that...I'm sorry, I got the wrong end of the stick," Adrien apologised.

"No, it's not that. I want us to be honest with each other. I really care about you, Adrien, and the kids both adore you, and you're so brilliant with them, it's really made all of us so happy. It's just that after Nathaniel walked out on us...I just don't want to put them through that again," she finished.

"Marinette," Adrien tilted her head up so she was looking into his deep green eyes.

"I promise you, I won't walk out on you or them, okay? I...I...love you" Adrien admitted. Marinette's eyes widened in shock.

"I love you too," Marinette reassured him.

One year later

Adrien pulled Nino to one side from where he was DJing

"Hey, man, can you do me a huge favour?" Adrien asked.

"Yeah, sure, what do you need?"

Adrien pulled open his jacket pocket to show something to Nino. His eyes widened, but he just nodded and smiled.

"I need you to play this instrumental and give me a small introduction," Adrien answered, handing over a CD to Nino.  
Marinette, followed by Emma and Adrian, collared him as he walked away from Nino's booth.

"What are you up to, Mon Chaton?"

"Just requesting you a very special song for your birthday," Adrien smirked, a small twinkle dancing in his bright green eyes as he winked at Emma and Adrian.

"Hmm, okay," she sighed as she walked away.

"Now, you two remember our little plan? Get your mummy to stand at the front of the crowd."

"Sure thing, we can do that," Emma promised, leading her little brother back towards their mother.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, MAY I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION PLEASE? NOW I KNOW WE'RE ALL HERE TO CELEBRATE THE BIRTHDAY OF THE LOVELY MARINETTE DUPAIN-CHENG, BUT SOMEONE VERY DEAR TO ALL OF US HAS SOMETHING HE'D LIKE TO SAY TO THE LADY IN HIS LIFE," Nino announced to the crowd. Adrien took that as his cue to get up on stage. Taking the microphone handed to him, he began to address the group of his and Marinette's nearest and dearest.

"A few of you know that for the past month, I've been planning something super special for this night, for the most amazing woman I could ever have hoped to meet. Marinette, I love you more than you could ever know. I look up to you in more ways than you could possibly imagine, and I'm so lucky to be able to call you mine. So...I wanted to make this night something truly memorable for you. Nino, start it up," Nino pressed play, and the room fell silent as the sound of piano keys and guitar strings filled the hall. Adrien closed his eyes and began to sing:

"Forever can never be long enough for me   
To feel like I've had long enough with you  
Forget the world now, we won't let them see  
But there's one thing left to do  
Now that the weight has lifted  
Love has surely shifted my way  
Marry me Today and every day Marry me  
If I ever get the nerve to say "Hello" in this cafe  
Say you will Mm-hmm Say you will Mm-hmm  
Together can never be close enough for me   
To feel like I am close enough to you   
You wear white and I'll wear out the words "I love you"   
And you're beautiful  
Now that the wait is over   
And love has finally shown her my way  
Marry me Today and every day Marry me  
If I ever get the nerve to say "Hello" in this cafe   
Say you will Mm-hmm Say you will Mm-hmm  
Promise me You'll always be Happy by my side   
I promise to Sing to you When all the music dies  
And marry me Today and everyday Marry me   
If I ever get the nerve to say "Hello" in this cafe  
Say you will Mm-hmm   
Say you will Mm-hmm   
Marry me Mm-hmm"

As he finished the song, he knelt down in front of Marinette, a sapphire ring sat in a box in his hands. Marinette took her hands away from her mouth – not realising she'd placed them there in shock – and wiped away the tears swimming in her eyes. She bent over and kissed Adrien softly before whispering in his ear:  
"I will, Mon Chaton."


End file.
